The Promise
by EternalBlaze5
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia,and Natsu Dragneel have been stuck together ever since they met. Natsu's saved Lucy from chihuahua's, ran off girls who wanted to play with her, checked all of her food...okay this is getting abit weird isn't it? Well,that's because he's her bodyguard! Of course their will be romance, love triangles,and.. a promise that may change their lives forever...


Yayyy! I've got another story out! Wait,should I really be cheering? I've got like 4 other stories I'm not even finished with yet and I'm starting another one!

Well,like they say, _'When ideas come,you cant let them go.' _

OrdidI just make that up? Who knows and who cares! Well,I hope you guys like this. I really just came up with this on a whim,but let's see where my beautiful bra- imagination takes me! And the summary may change some,since I don't actually have the whole concept of it really planned out...

**Longer Summary Since I Couldnt Put the Whole Thing In The Description!**

Lucy Heartfilia,and Natsu Dragneel have been stuck together ever since they met. They've done everything together. Natsu's saved Lucy from chihuahua's, ran off girls who wanted to play with her, checked all of her food...okay this is getting abit weird isn't it? Well,that's because he's her bodyguard! Yep,so follow the twists,turns,and uh..loops of the prestigious life of Lucy Heartfilia,Natsu Dragneel and of course friends! Whoops,almost forgot. Of course their will be romance, love triangles,and.. a promise that may change their lives forever...

* * *

><p><em>The Promise<em>

_Chapter 1 _

"Lucy,get back!" Nasty yelled. Lucy hesitated for a moment. "Natsu, I'my staying and I'm not leaving unless your coming with me me!"

Natsu clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Why are you always so god damn stubborn?Do you want to get attacked?"

Lucy huffed and glared. "Natsu,It's only a chihuahua. Why do I have to run away from it?"

Natsu pointed to the chihuahua's face. "Do you not see how it's glaring at us? Look, I even see its tail wagging! Doesn't that mean it's bout to charge?"

"It just wants to play! Geez,stop being so overprotective." Natsu sent her a knowing look. "Well,I am your bodyguard. I get paid for what I do. And if something happens to you-" he paused for a second to look at Lucy. "I get no money."

"Whatever." Lucy said sighing. "Come on. I've still got school." Natsu grinned widely at her. "Oh,almost forgot!" Lucy rolled her eyes and muttered. "Yeah,right."

...Well you see,this is a little how the story goes. Basically,Lucy is a rich and famous girl,who lives in a huge mansion with her mom and dad and goes to a prestigious school. Where,lots of rich people roam and of coarse,there bodyguards.

The Heartfilia's have hired the Dragneel's for ages,and Lucy and Natsu just so happen to be the next generation.

They met almost 10 years ago,and even though Natsu takes his job seriously,he also sees Lucy as a best friend. A childhood friend to be exact. Just friends. Always and forever. And Ever.

Okay,you get the point.

They walked into the automatic doors of the school. To be more precise, Golden Fairy High. Stupid name,huh?

Lucy and Natsu walked in,not even a foot away from each other. They had to stay close,since their were a select few—not as wealthy kids—who got in with good grades. And if you saw hundreds of filthy rich kids walking around,wouldn't you want to take something from them?

Even though Lucy was rich,and could have anything she wanted,she didn't. She didn't like to act high and mighty. She liked to fit in with the rest of the world. And most people we're not wealthy.

They walked past the gold,embroidered lockers,past the indoor swimming pool,the huge water fountain that lay in the center of the main lobby,past the expensive leather couches,and finally made their way up the carpeted stairs,the rails lined with a pretty golden color.

The school smelt of the fresh outdoors,and somewhat of new shoes.

Lucy walked up to the door,and it slid open,automatically. Natsu followed close behind.

"Lucy! Ohh,how I missed you!" A boy went flying across the room,wrapping his arms around Lucy's torso.

"Dan! What did I tell you about jumping on me!?" Lucy screeched.

Natsu lied a stiff hand and Dan's shoulder and roughly pushed him back. Dan almost stumbled and fell.

He looked at Natsu crazily. "Ow,dude,what's your problem?"

Natsu glared at him. "I don't want you—or your nasty ass germs to get on Lucy! So don't touch her."

Dan huffed. "Okay, Oka-saaaan." He said drawing out the san. "I'll stay away from your _daughter._

Natsu continued to glare at Dan. Lucy always knew Natsu didn't like him,but dang! Was there really a need to look like you wanted to punch him to death?

"Listen,I don't know if you forget or you just like to get on my nerves,but my name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Not Sue,or dude,or Oka-san!"_  
><em>

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Alright Oka-saaan. I'll stop calling you Oka-san." He put his finger on his chin and looked up. "So would you like me to call you Onee-san?"

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Okay,that's i-"

He felt a hand cup his shoulder and he looked down to see Lucy looking at him. "Natsu,why do you always let him run your temper everywhere? You know he likes to mess with you and you just let him do it!"

Gazing into Lucy's eyes,Natsu immediately calmed down. He let out a deep breath. "Your right. He just makes me so mad and I just wanna punch his face in!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes. _"Just as I thought..."_

"Hey! The tadpole and the witch!** (A/N Note the reference to the princess and the frog!Hehe) **Move the fuck out the way so Levy can see the board!"_  
><em>

"Gajeeel! Don't be so rude to Lu-chan and Natsu!"

Okay,now for some explanations. You see,Gajeel is Levy's bodyguard,so him and Natsu basically play the same role. Protecting whoever it is they need to protect. Gajeel,takes the extra step though and always makes sure everything is always convenient for her. Hence, if she can't see the board,he would fight whoever or whatever it is that is blocking it.

He's actually a pretty good guy at heart. At heart. Unless of course it's Levy. Anyone else,and it's like he's a rusted over piece of metal. When it comes to Levy,he's like a stuffed teddy bear holding a huge heart that says "I love you!"

Okay,maybe that's an exaggeration,but that's pretty much what Lucy sees him as. She really thinks he likes her,but he always insists. "It's just part of the job."

Even though everyone knows it's more than that. Dan is just one of those select few "smart" people who get good grades to get into the school. Even though he seems and acts incredibly stupid and annoying,he gets the job done when it counts.

Okay,back to the story...

"Who are you talking to,you rusted bike!" Natsu shot back at him.

Gajeel let out a gruff laugh. "Was that suppose to be an insult? Sounded more like a line from one of Robert Frost's poems!"

Levy giggled cutely beside him. "Gajeel...be..quiet!" She suppressed in between giggles,of course her and Lucy we're probably the only people who understood the joke because no one else really likes to read.

Natsu whistled loudly and clapped. "Okay smartness. We understand you like to read crap." Then he lifted up an eyebrow. "Mmm,bet you got that line from Levy! Cause I know a cinder block like you wouldn't read willingly!"

Gajeel snorted. "Well,unlike you,I don't want to grow up to be some poor sap who can only say his vowels!" Then he smirked. " I take that back. You probably don't even know what those are do you?"

"Yes, I d-"

"Hmm,whats all this fuss about so early in the morning?" A certain red head asked,just as she walked into the room.

The whole class got deafeningly silent. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and they practically ran to their seats in the back of the room.

"Why'd it get so quiet?" she asked looking around quizzically.

A blue haired man laid a hand on her shoulder. "Ezra. You know people get scared of you at times. That's why I tell you to be nicer!"

Erza looked at the blue haired man innocently. "Nicer? Jellal,all I did was ask a simple question!" He just shook his head. "Erza, you have a history. A whole history."

"Er-chan! Over here!" Erza's friend,Milliana waved her over. Erza smiled brightly and took a seat next to her, Jellal taking a seat beside her.

"So,Milliana,how was your night? Ate well?" Milliana shook her head excitedly. "Sure did! I had some fish,fish,and more fish!"

Erza chuckled. "Well that's good." Erza saw Milliana glaring at something beside her. "Did you really have to bring _him _with you?" She asked with disgust.

Erza shook her head. "Your still mad at him for that,aren't you?"

Let me explain. Jellal is Erza's bodygaurd. Erza is Milliana's best friend. And you see, Milliana hasn't really forgiven Jellal for running over one of her cats. She was depressed for months,and never forgave him.

She even threatens to kill him at times,but we know she's just playing. Right? Right?!

A flugel horn was heard in the distance.

Lucy rolled her eyes. _"Here comes the charade..."_

The doors slid open,revealing a blue haired girl who if I may add,is almost 30 minutes late for class. Her black haired bodyguard, rolled out a red carpet for her "majesty" to step on.

"Juvia,Gray,how many times do I have to tell you not to be late for class!and not to bring this dusty old carpet to school?!"Their teacher,Macao-sensei yelled.

"Juvia Lockser has entered the classroom. Bow down in the light of your highness." Gray recited in a monotone and _very _bored voice.

Juvia,clad in her school uniform,showing so much cleavage it looked like her breast were about to burst out. How she managed to do that,I really don't know. "Macao,I'll have you know this was made with the finest materials out there." Juvia boasted

She gave a flip of her hair,and strode across the carpet,making sure to switch so all the boys could see. Gray rolled his eyes. Everyone knew he never liked going along with Juvia's little "shows". They took a seat in the back row next to where Lucy and Natsu sat.

Juvia linked her arm with Grays and smiled at him warmly. "I hope you will forgive me for showing off,Gray. You know your really the only man I look at."

Lucy face palmed and let out a aggravated moan. _"Oh! Not with her lovey-dovey crap again..."_

Gray smiled back. A strained one if I may add. "It's okay, Juvia. It really doesn't matter to me."

Juvia's heart almost leaped out her chest. "Oh,Gray! This is why I love you so!" Then she leant her head on Gray's shoulder. And without her noticing,Gray muttered incoherent curses under his breath.

Macao sighed. "Youngsters these days,I swear..."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lucy. Watch this." Natsu whispered. Lucy stared at him in curiosity. He pulled at a straw from who knows where,and pulled out a wad of paper from his mouth.<p>

Seeing what he was about to do, Lucy held up a huge X with her arms and shook her head rapidly. Natsu just ignored her. And sent the wad flying.

It landed with a huge splat,right on Gajeel's neck. Gajeel reached a hand up to his neck and slowly bout it down to his face so he could see.

"The fuck?"

Natsu tried his hardest to suppress his laughter,but when Gajeel turned around to look at him,he erupted.

"Bwaahahahahan! Aha-Ahahahahaha!"

Gajeel cracked his knuckles and mouthed. "I got you. Hard."

...

Natsu and Lucy hopped into the limousine and settled inside. The whole car ride was mostly silent until Lucy broke it.

"Hey Natsu, remember that promise we made a few years back?"

Natsu hummed a yes in response.

"Don't you think it's about time we uh,broke it?"

* * *

><p>Authors Note: What a fun day at school. Note,the extreme . Well,let's see what else this tale of a rich girl and her bodyguard have in store! Oh,and from now on,this story is mostly gonna be in Lucy's point of view,probably,maybe. What do you think? And of course tell me what you thought about the chappie!<p>

Reviews are really appreciated especially on the first chapter of a story! So...

Please review,follow,and fav!


End file.
